


Great, gilded, glorious

by ararelitus



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, James in a gold dress, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararelitus/pseuds/ararelitus
Summary: I thought you said nothing too fancy, James?Not that Francis was complaining, although he was feeling immensely under-dressed and inadequate.“I will take your speechlessness as a good sign,” James said. He gave Francis a sly smile and Francis felt like he was going to lose his balance.“Yes, James.”Yes. Fuck yes.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Great, gilded, glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Terror Fandom!

Francis watched the snow fall. Or rather, he watched James watch the snow fall outside. James sat cuddled in a plaid blanket on the loveseat by the window. Richard Siken’s _ Crush _ open in front of him, held gracefully in his hand. His hair was up in enormous pink foam rollers - yes, Francis knew they were foam rollers now - and why they were better for creating the “perfect curl,” as James put it.

James turned his head, eyes lighting up when he noticed Francis. “Oh, join me, love!” He reached his hand out to Francis. He marked the page and set the book aside. 

Francis took James’ hand and kissed his knuckles before sitting down at his feet. 

“How’s the book?”

“You know how I love poetry, Francis. I’m pleased to see the full poems, not just lines taken out of context on Twitter.”

Francis chuckled. 

“So, James, before I overthink this, how are we dressing for Franklin’s party?”

“Oh,  _ we _ ?  _ We’re  _ dressing for the party together?”

“You know what I mean, James. You like our get ups to coordinate.” Yes, James was extravagant, the showstopper in the room, and Francis had a matching tie, some cheap souvenir of one of the great wonders of the world. 

“Nothing too fancy, Love. I’m going for something elegant, classy.”

Francis breathed a sigh of relief.  _ So no tux.  _ “So jeans and a nice sweater?”

James tilted his head “Hm - add a nice blazer?”

“What will I get in return if I add a nice blazer?” Francis smiled, he was just teasing now. 

“Well.” James reached up, his long fingers tracing Francis’ chest. “You won’t have to wear it - or anything else, for that matter - when we get back from the party.” James bit his lip and with hardly a motion undid the top button of Francis’ shirt. His fingers dipped underneath the fabric and lingered for a moment before James pulled away. 

“Well, I suppose we should both get ready, then,” James said. He looked up at Francis with a gaze that could melt all the snow in London. “At least, I should start getting ready, you could probably wait another hour.”

_ What an understatement. I’ll wait two.  _

“I’ll leave you to it,” Francis said. 

James rose and placed a chaste kiss on Francis’ temple before standing and walking out of the room, the long silk robe flowing behind him. 

Francis already knew what he would wear. He walked up to the bedroom. He pulled his blue blazer and his “nice” pair of jeans jeans. He picked the striped sweater James got him for Christmas and laid it all out on the bed. 

There. Done. 

He would give his hair a comb, but now he had an hour or two to kill.

~~~

Francis paused at the foot of the stairs. 

Of course. James always needed extra time - perhaps Francis needed to start giving the wrong times for events.

_ Always fashionably late, James. Fashionable and late _ . Francis hated being late. Soon the carpet would have holes in it from all the pacing he did every time they were invited to so much as a casual dinner with friends. 

He was glad he scheduled the cab late, but it would be arriving any minute now. Fracis stared out the window, looking for headlights. 

Instead, he heard footsteps. 

“How do I look, Francis?”

Francis turned around and all he saw was gold. James descended the stairs wearing a gown of sheer fabric with beaded embroidery, his chest was almost entirely exposed. James’ impossibly long legs visible through the fabric except for the strategically placed overlays. On his lips, gold lipstick to match, and in his hand a pair of gold heels. 

_ I thought you said nothing too fancy, James? _ Not that Francis was complaining, although he was feeling immensely under-dressed and inadequate. 

“I will take your speechlessness as a good sign,” James said. He gave Francis a sly smile and Francis felt like he was going to lose his balance. 

“Yes, James.”  _ Yes. Fuck yes _ . “I- You-”  _ you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on and you don't need that dress to keep me believing it.  _ “Perfect. Perfect, James.”  _ You’re perfect.  _

“Thank you, love.”

James dropped the heels at the foot of the stairs. Ever so gracefully, he stepped into them, reaching out his hand for Francis to take. “I’d kiss you but I wouldn’t want to cover you in glitter and gold - not quite yet, anyways.”

James towered over Francis. James was taller to begin with but the few extra inches provided by the heels made him seem like some untouchable deity - one Francis would kneel for and worship on the hour. 

Up close, James’ whole face glowed. Glitter dusted his sharp cheekbones and crystals lined his eyes along the lids where his long false lashes sat.  _ My God, James.  _

All Francis’ concerns about appearing under-dressed faded. James was going to outshine everyone in that goddamn room, no matter what they wore. Y _ ou make fools of us all, James. Tell me, are any of us worthy?  _

The blaring of the car outside broke Francis’ trance. 

“Well, shall we?” James said, his words carrying in the air around them. 

~~~

There was a red carpet leading the way to the Franklin’s estate. Of course there was. Francis liked to think they rolled it out just for James. 

Francis stepped out of the cab and reached his hand out for James to take. 

James linked his arm around Francis’ as they made their way into the mansion.

People stared. _ Of course they would. Everyone is in awe of you James, even with your lackluster arm candy.  _

James squeezed his hand as if he could hear Francis thinking too loud. 

“James! Francis!” a man with silver hair wearing a red velvet blazer ran up to them.

“Dundas!” James let Francis go to hug Dundy. “Why has it been so long?”

“Work. And I’m sure Francis has been keeping you busy,” Dundy gave a sly smile and raised his eyebrow.

“Oh stop it, Dundy!”

Dundy looked over at Francis. “Oh, Fitzy. The man’s silence clearly speaks to his guilt.”

“You remember I was your boss, Henry Le Vesconte.”

“My apologies, sir,” Dundy said, giving a dramatic bow. 

He and James burst into laughter.  _ The dramatics with these two!  _ Francis would have rolled his eyes if he didn’t find this infuriatingly adorable. 

“And what are we laughing about here,” Franklin said, busting into the group with a tray of champagne flutes.

Everyone fell silent.

“Fond memories, Sir John,” James said.

“Ah.” Franklin turned to Francis. “Good to see you again, Francis.”

“You as well,” Francis lied through his teeth.

If he never saw John Franklin again it wouldn’t be soon enough - but he was still James’ boss. After marrying and divorcing Franklin’s niece, Francis went and snatched his star magazine editor and protege. And not before wreaking havoc in his publishing company. 

But Francis wasn’t going to say or do anything now, he would stay civil, act the supportive husband he hoped he was. 

“Champagne, Francis?” Franklin asked.

_ Going to rub it in my face, are we? _ “No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself. Oh! I should be getting back to Jane.” Franklin turned away from them. 

Francis sighed.  _ Thank Christ.  _

He caught sight of Sophia heading towards them, wearing a navy blue dress.  _ Just my luck.  _

“James!” she called, “is that the-”

“The Elie Saab gown, yes. It is,” James replied, smiling. 

“It looks fantastic!” She barely gave Francis a glance until a handsome man swooped in and distracted her. 

“Well then,” James said. He stepped in front of Francis and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

_ Yes James, you have my full attention, as it should be.  _ Francis regretted ever letting it drift away. 

“I think we must try to enjoy ourselves, love.” James traced the collar of Francis’ blazer. 

“What do you have in mind, James?”

“May I have this dance?” James says offering his hand to Francis. 

Francis hated dancing. But he’d be damned if he could say no to James right now, dressed like this, batting those ridiculous eyelashes. 

“You may.” Francis took his hand. 

James lead him to another room which had been designated as the dancefloor. Francis didn’t know the song playing, it was some new music, but the pace was slow enough for him to tolerate it. 

James wrapped his arms around Francis’ shoulder.  _ Oh? I’m leading? _

Francis put his hands on James’ waist. He looked into his eyes, framed by gold. 

“I’m going to step on your toes, James.”

James pulls him across the floor. “Don’t be worried, love. I’ll take the lead, just try not to overthink it?”

“You know that’s a challenge for me, James.”

“I do. Then just look at me. I hope that isn’t a challenge?” 

“Never.”  _ How could I stop looking at you? _

Francis gazed at him, the glitter on James’ face catching in the dim lights. He fell into a rhythm of swaying and stepping along with James pressed against him. 

“See, it’s not so bad,” James whispered in his ear. 

_ Yes, somehow I actually like this. _ But Francis wasn't willing to admit that. 

The song ended. The sudden upbeat music cast Francis back into reality, back to the sea of people around them, and the realization that he couldn’t just cling to James for the entire night. 

“I suppose I must let you go now, talk to your colleagues,” Francis said, pulling back to look at James. 

“Just for a little while. You can come with me.” 

“No, I’ll find you afterwards.” Francis didn’t want to speak to anyone here, or awkwardly stand beside James as all eyes were on him. 

James squeezed his hand. He turned away to walk back to the hall, gold flowing behind him, the crowd parting with ease to make room for him. 

And Francis stood there, alone on the dancefloor, are the crowd enveloped him once again. 

~~~

Francis had a hunch. One that brought him up the grand staircase away from the party and out to the balcony. 

James stood there, facing away, leaning on the railing, staring out at the cityscape. 

“You must be freezing, James!” Francis called. 

“I will admit I’m quite chilly,” James turned to Francis, shivering, snow in his hair. 

Francis shrugged out of his blazer and threw it over James’ bare shoulders. 

“Thank you,” James said. His hand lingering on Francis’. 

“You know, I knew there was something amiss when I didn’t see large crowds gathered, dazzled by what you were telling them. You’re hard to miss.”

“That is the intention. But perhaps I grew bored of entertaining a sea of faces, especially as yours was not among them.”

“You know the countdown is going to begin soon.” Francis reached into his pocket to look at his phone. “Two more minutes.”

“Why wait?” James said, slipping a hand around Francis’ waist. 

“I was under the impression that you liked to make people wait?”

“Not those worthy of my time. Not when I want to kiss you.”

Francis cupped James’ face, likely getting glitter all over his hands, and pulled him close, he stretched his neck up, kissing James. The gold lipstick tasted of vanilla, and Francis got a hint of the glass of champagne James had earlier. 

James smiled as broke away. “Oh you’ve got a little bit here.” His hand hovered over Francis’ lips. 

James reached into the pocket of Francis’ jacket and produced his handkerchief. “I knew you’d have this.”

“I suppose I’m predictable,” Francis tried as James wiped the lipstick from his face. 

“The word I’d use is dependable.” 

Francis raised his hand to stop James’. “You know there’s no point, James. I’m just going to kiss you again.”

“Oh?” James smiled. 

“Don’t even try to act surprised. In fact, screw it, I will go back downstairs with gold all over my face if I must.” Francis wanted everyone to know he’d kissed James, that _ he’d _ kissed, and  _ he _ was about to go home with the most spectacular person in this place. 

“If that’s what you want.” James beamed. He put the handkerchief away. “Happy new year, my love.”

“Happy new year, James.”

James leaned down to kiss him. He could hear cheering from downstairs, but he wrapped his arms around James, one hand tracing his back underneath the blazer and the other in James soft curls. 

James hands on his neck, Francis didn’t want to part from him, he didn’t want to go downstairs, he didn’t want to wish these people he barely knew a happy new year. No, he wanted to get lost in James’ kisses, luxurious fabrics and silky hair. 

Fireworks sounded off in the background, making Francis jump slightly. He broke away from James. 

“Shall we go back down? Say our goodbyes and head home?” James asked. 

“Yes, James.”  _ Sounds perfect.  _

Francis smiled softly as he held James hand. They walked back inside and away from the cold, ready to face whatever the new year would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> by the way here is [The Dress:](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc6997efe4d55905e9034f8d879e4793/890c1ed00eb5c744-45/s1280x1920/ea8a7b7fa15daa1f294a3e2bf79411664204f148.jpg)
> 
> used for my "free space" fill for The Terror Bingo


End file.
